


[podfic] Chafing

by BabelGhoti (TheHandmadeTale)



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Sex Pollen, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 05:14:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11502510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHandmadeTale/pseuds/BabelGhoti
Summary: A fluffy little one shot containing awkward humor, the unintentional ingestion of an aphrodisiac, and one pious Chantry brother.





	[podfic] Chafing

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Chafing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5463404) by [RenShep](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenShep/pseuds/RenShep). 



_**In the interest of avoiding a diplomatic incident, no Scottish accents were harmed in the making of this podfic.** _

**Fic** : Chafing

 **Author** : RenShep

 **Read by** : BabelGhoti

 **Total length** : 34:24

 **Bitrate** : 128 kbps

 **File size** : 31,5 MB

 **Download** : [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/dzd0xhwf5n5kx90/RenShep_-_Chafing_%28read_by_BabelGhoti%29.mp3)

 **Stream** : [here](https://clyp.it/dnukxjct)


End file.
